A Thousand Roses to say I'm sorry
by Kimpisces
Summary: Ryou regrets getting mad at Bakura. Especially when Ryou realizes that it's Valentine's Day. Yaoiwarning and an valentine's day fic
1. Thousand Roses to say I'm sorry

**A Thousand Roses to Say I'm Sorry**

By Kimpisces

**Summary: **Ryou regrets getting mad at Bakura. Especially when Ryou realizes that it's Valentine's Day.

**Warnings: **Angst and Shonen-Ai

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ryou or Bakura or anything else associated with Yu-Gi-Oh...if I did, Anzu would be called Anzu, not Téa and she'd be cooler. And it would only play very late at night because it would be full of guys having 'fun' with other guys...

**Author Note: **This is my way of getting back at all of the people that always protray Bakura as the "bad guy". Come on, he has some feelings too huggles poor 'Kura So I decided to write a fic where it turns out to be the other way around and Ryou is the one that screws up cowers don't hurt me !

Oh and this isn't going to be my only Valentine's Day fanfic... I will eventually get around to writing a happy, sweet one but I had to deal with the annoying angsty plot bunny that hasn't let me sleep properly for three days...

* * *

Ryou stared at the door as it shuddered from being slammed so hard by Bakura. Ryou didn't even go to the window to see where Bakura was going. He didn't even care if Bakura was leaving or not. He was just so sick and tired of fighting with Bakura over stupid things.

Ryou could never remember what their fights were about the next day. Ryou was also sure that Bakura couldn't remember them either. That's how insignificant they were. And yet, at the time, they were so important at the time.

It was a waste of their energy, Ryou knew that but there was nothing he could do about it. When Bakura snapped at him for doing something, Ryou retaliated and he didn't even know why. It wasn't like him at all to fight with someone but there was just something in him that couldn't take it when Bakura got mad. There was just something in him that made him say those things when Bakura got mad.

It wasn't that Bakura hadn't gotten mad previously either. These were things that were completely minor to what Bakura usually got mad at him for. Bakura had become, in a way, nicer to Ryou and yet Ryou was paying him back with nothing more than harsh words and a cruel mouth.

Today it had been something incredibly stupid. It had been about the length of their hair. Ryou had recently gotten it trimmed but Bakura refused to let anyone touch it. Ryou had found a bunch of long hair plugging up the shower drain. Hair that was too long to be his. So he had snapped at Bakura for being uncapable of cleaning up his own messes and that he should cut his hair if he was going to leave it all around the house.

Ryou usually never started any of their arguements and Bakura had been startled by Ryou's angry tone. Then Ryou had continued on with the fact that it was unfair that Bakura never did anything around the house and Bakura had stopped being confused and had gotten angry.

Upset words were thrown around and then Bakura had stomped out of the house after one statement from Ryou. Ryou didn't understand why it had bothered Bakura so much but it obviously had.

Why did he care anyways? It was Bakura's fault that they had gotten into a fight. If Bakura was able to clean up his own hair out of the shower drain then none of this would ever happen. It wasn't like Ryou had told him to do so other times.

With that in mind, Ryou glared at the door and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He was still wearing only a pair of shorts because he hadn't had time to change because he was just that mad at Bakura.

Ryou stomped up the stairs, needing to get his anger out somehow since Bakura was no longer in the house to yell at.

Ryou paused at that thought. Bakura was the one that thought like that, not Ryou. Yet that thought had definitely come from Ryou's head. Obviously living with Bakura had been a bad idea. He should have forced Bakura to go and leave with Malik and Marik after all. Bakura was rubbing off on him and that was definitely not something to be happy with.

Ryou opened up his door and stood frozen in the doorway.

His room had been transformed into something that Ryou would never had recongized in a million years except in movies.

There was a couple hundred, maybe even a thousand, red roses in his room. Someone had taken an awful lot of time to position them like this, they decorated everything. The wall was covered with roses taped carefully in rows and the window was framed with them. The bed was covered in petals as was the floor.

Ryou saw a small card on the bed and he stepped across the room to reach down and grab it. His heart nearly broke in two as he read it.

_Dear Ryou,_

_I promised last year that I wouldn't miss Valentine's day this year and I've kept my promise. I know that this isn't going to make up for all the fights we've been having lately but I hope that it's a good start. _

_Bakura_

The card drifted slowly to the ground and Ryou didn't even bend to pick it up. He looked around the room again.

Bakura had done this. Bakura had spent careful time making sure that each rose was painstakingly placed in a perfect position. Something that looked like it was right out of one of Ryou's wildest dreams. Hell, it even could be out of Ryou's wildest dream.

And he had forgotten that it was Valentine's day. He had forgotten that today was February 14th and hadn't even noticed that Bakura had been busy all day doing something secretly. He hadn't even noticed that Bakura was getting all dressed up. He hadn't even noticed the smell of roses in the house.

Now Bakura was out somewhere, alone for Valentine's day. A Valentine's day that he worked so hard for. And it was all Ryou's fault.

Ryou closed his eyes and snuck down to the floor, sitting on the rose petals. He had screwed things up. Damnit! He wasn't supposed to screw things up.

(Bakura? Bakura are you there?) Ryou called in his head to try and call Bakura back but Bakura had turned off their link. (Damnit Bakura!)

Ryou knew that it was no use. Bakura wasn't going to talk to him for a while now. He was upset about this whole thing which meant that he was probably going to roam the town for the rest of the day and then head over to Malik's to spend the night.

Bakura wouldn't even be home until tomorrow at the earliest and by that time, Valentine's day was going to be over. Why on earth hadn't Ryou looked at the calendar today? Or any time this week? Why hadn't Ryou realized the decorations going up in all of the stores or anything? Why had Ryou picked today to get mad at Bakura? Why?

Ryou picked up a couple of rose petals and let them flutter down to the ground. He watched them hit the ground and then his eyes widened and he jumped up.

He knew where Bakura was going.

Ryou ran out the door, not even bothering to lock it. He was in too much of a rush to find Bakura to pause and lock the door. Besides, this was a good neighborhood.

Ryou ran to the park that was only a few blocks away and he stopped. Which way was he?

Ryou turned and took the left path and sprinted down the path. Tears started to fall down his face as he sped towards Bakura and Ryou was soon blinded by him.

Ryou didn't even see the person in front of him until he had crashed right into the guy.

"I'm so sorry" Ryou sobbed as he pulled away, trying to wipe at his eyes to make himself stop crying before the stranger saw.

"Whatever. Just get off of me." Ryou recongized Bakura's voice almost immediately. He felt Bakura push him away and get up and start to walk the way he had been before Ryou had found him.

"Bakura, wait" Ryou called after him.

Bakura paused at the voice and turned to look at him over his shoulder. He watched Bakura's eyes lite up as he realized who exactly had ran into him and then his eyes clouded over again and he turned away.

"Bakura I'm so sorry." Ryou called after him. "I'm so so sorry. I don't know why I snapped at you. Please, Bakura."

"Just go back home Ryou." Bakura said as he walked away.

"I saw my room." Ryou's voice drifted to Bakura and Bakura paused in his step.

Bakura didn't look back at Ryou though and he shrugged. "Yeah well, it was a waste of time. You can sleep in my room tonight and I'll take it all down tomorrow when I get home."

"No" Ryou exclaimed, his tone scaring himself. "I love it. I'm so sorry that I forgot that today was Valentine's day. I'm so sorry that I didn't realize that you were doing something special for me and I'm so sorry that I yelled at you. Please Bakura."

"Go back home." Bakura repeated and then he strode away.

Ryou sat there, tears stinging his eyes and falling down his cheeks as he watched Bakura walk away. Ryou didn't know what to do. What could he do? Bakura didn't want his apology. Bakura didn't want to hear this. Bakura was going to tear down all of the roses.

All of the roses...

Ryou had a new idea now and he turned and ran back to the house, throwing the door open and heading upstairs to his room. He only had a single night to complete his idea.

* * *

Bakura kicked a can outside of his house as he paused. Maybe he should just come back later. Ryou would be going to school tomorrow, he could come back then.

Bakura shook his head. No, he had told Ryou that he would take down those roses today and he would.

Bakura headed upstairs and opened the door to Ryou's room. Ryou wasn't there and the bed didn't look like it had been slept in. Obviously Ryou had take his advice and slept in Bakura's room.

Bakura looked around the room and sighed as he looked at his handiwork. It had taken hours to get all these flowers to stay like this and it had all been a big waste of his time.

Grabbing a piece of tape that held one of the flowers to the wall, Bakura ripped it off and was rewarded with a piece of paper that fell to the floor.

Bakura's eyebrows creased and he bent to pick it up.

_Bakura,_

_I'm sorry that I yelled at you yesterday_

_Ryou_

Bakura shrugged and crumpled the paper up and tossed it onto the ground. He looked around and found a black garbage bag sitting in the corner. Obviously Ryou had left it there for him to throw all of the roses into it.

Vaguely Bakura wondered how Ryou had known that he was going to take that rose off first.

Bakura figured that Ryou had probably known that he would get to that flower eventually and just had picked the closest flower. It was probably just a coincidence.

Bakura threw the rose into the garbage bag and moved onto the next rose. Another piece of paper fell from this one too.

_Bakura,_

_I'm sorry that I forgot that it was Valentine's day yesterday._

_Ryou_

Bakura frowned and threw both the rose and the piece of paper into garbage. Then he ripped off the next rose and another piece of paper fell to the ground, apologizing for something.

The same with the next rose and the next and the one after that.

Bakura stared around him and he wondered if every single rose had a piece of paper behind it. Bakura turned and looked at the bed where all the petals remained except for the ones on the pillow.

Bakura followed a hunch and went over to the bed and looked under the pillow. There was a note there for him.

_Bakura, _

_If you haven't already taken all the rose down, leave the rest up. I'm sorry, if you haven't guessed by now. A thousand roses and a thousand apologies are on the wall._

_We can make today our own personal Valentine's Day if you're wiling._

_Ryou_

Bakura smiled and placed this note in his pocket and then turned to find Ryou and accept the apologies.

All one thousand of them.


	2. Hundred Tears to Wipe Away

**A Hundred Tears to Wipe Away**

**Summary: **Bakura goes to forgive Ryou for all of the things he's apologized for.

**Warnings: **Angst,Fluff and Shonen-Ai

**Disclaimer: **do you really think that I would write this kind of stuff on a site if I owned the show? This would be happening on the show, _nods_

**Author's Note: **Yes, this is a continuation of 'A Thousand Roses to Say I'm Sorry', therefore it's the continuation of the evil, sappy, angsty, plot bunny that is STILL haunting me. So much for this being the way to get rid of it...

Anways ...does anyone else notice how boring the line across the page is? I mean seriously, unfortunately I don't have anything short enough to put here so I'm going to use it ..but that doesn't mean that I like it_..nods_

* * *

Ryou sat in Bakura's bed, trying to strain his ears so that he could hear what was going on in the next bedroom. He had heard Bakura enter the house and had been waiting for ten minutes for something to happen. But nothing happened, Bakura had yet to leave Ryou's room.

It couldn't take that long to take off a couple of flowers and figure out what was going on. And Ryou had placed the note to him in a place that he thought Bakura was notice, especially since the bed hadn't been touched since he made it yesterday.

Surely Bakura would have been over here by now if he really wanted to be.

Ryou felt tears come to his eyes again and Ryou shook his head in an attempt to make them go away. He didn't want to cry right now, what if Bakura came in? What would Bakura think of him?

With that in mind, Ryou blinked back his tears and tried to smile. Then he heard his door open and close. Ryou jumped up happily and sat back in a way that he hoped was eluring and waited for the door to open.

But the door didn't open and Ryou could hear footsteps go down the hallway without pausing.

Ryou felt those tears come back in a rush and this time Ryou didn't even try to blink them back. Bakura had found his apologizes, and his notes, and yet he didn't want to come in here. He didn't care enough about Ryou to want to come in here and forgive him.

He had really screwed up this time! Ryou shouldn't have yelled at Bakura for something as stupid as hair in the shower sink. It was dumb and it hadn't even taken that much time to clean up. There weren't that many of them in the first place. Had Ryou thought about that? No, of course not. He had just yelled at Bakura and now Bakura was mad at him. Now Bakura was refusing to talk to him.

Now he lost the one person that meant that most to him.

Ryou was in hysterics now. He was crying more than he had ever cried before, even that one time when Yami had tackled him during a game and Ryou had broken his arm. Ryou's breathes were coming in pants and it was so hard to get enough oxygen. Yet he couldn't stop enough to regain his breathing, the tears just wouldn't top falling now.

Bakura had been so nice to him too. He had spent probably a good hour or two putting up all of those damned flowers while Ryou had gone out to the grocery store. Bakura had even paid attention to what Ryou said so that he knew that when Ryou came home, he was going to go have a shower. Bakura had planned for that.

And Ryou had yelled at him before even figuring any of this out. If only he had looked at the calendar date. If only he had noticed his surrondings and seen all of the Valentine's Day stuff up. If only he had waited until after he got changed to yell at Bakura.

If only...

If only's were worth nothing in reality! This proved it! Where were if only's going to get him? No where! They weren't going to bring Bakura back. They weren't going to take back the awful things he had already said. They weren't going to make him feel better.

They weren't going to make Bakura realize how much he loved him.

Ryou turned over and slid under the covers, burying his head in the pillow as he continued to cry, inhaling the scent that was Bakura.

He was so wrapped up in his tears that he didn't hear the door open behind him. He didn't hear the soft footsteps of someone who came over to the bed. He didn't even feel the bed sink down as said person moved onto it.

"Ryou" Came a gentle voice. Ryou ignored it though, thinking that he was just his mind playing tricks on him in his dispair.

When it called again, Ryou shook his head ferciously against the pillow. "Go away! Leave me alone! I hurt enough already! Why do you have to do this to me? Why"

"Ryou" The voice asked one more time and then Ryou found the blanket that had seperated him from the world ripped off of his back. "Ryou, what's wrong"

Ryou didn't struggle as Bakura lifted Ryou up and craddled him to his chest. Ryou didn't stop crying though, in fact Ryou started crying even more.

"Ryou, it's okay. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I didn't leave you. I'm back. Come on Ryou, cheer up please." Bakura tried to comfort him, stroking his hair and holding him close.

Ryou knew that Bakura was holding him. Ryou knew that Bakura was right there in front of him. Ryou knew that Bakura hadn't left. But there was nothing Ryou could do to stop crying. He just couldn't stop. He wanted to, really he did. It just wasn't working right.

Ryou didn't know what was going on. All of the years that he had been alive, when he cried if he wanted to stop, it was that easy! However, today something was wrong. Maybe all the stress that he had been going through lately was overtaking him. Maybe all of the tears that he had held back earlier were trying to fall now. Maybe something had happened to him while he was being lifted by Bakura and he had broken something.

Maybe he was just that overwhelmed that Bakura had come back to him.

Bakura said nothing else as Ryou cried away. He just sat there and rubbed Ryou's back in comfort, as a small way to let Ryou know that Bakura was still there. As a small way to reassure Ryou that he wasn't planning on leaving Ryou anytime soon.

Suddenly, Bakura lifted Ryou away from him and put him on the pillow. Ryou tried to move back. Ryou tried to rebury his sorrows in Bakura's shoulder, but Bakura held him back.

As Ryou sat on that pillow, crying hysterically, Bakura reached out and wiped away one of his tears. Then another one, and another one.

Ryou was startled by the gesture but Bakura kept going. Ryou was so intrigued by what Bakura was doing that he didn't even notice that his crying was slowing down.

Suddenly Ryou just wasn't crying anymore. Ryou realized it in awe as Bakura stopped wiping tears away because there were no more left.

"Thank you." Ryou said softly.

"It was my pleasure." Bakura smiled as he pulled Ryou in closer. "No matter what happens Ryou, I will be here to wipe away all of your tears. That's my vow to you, okay"

Ryou nodded as he snuggled up to Bakura.

Then he realized why he had been crying and why Bakura had probably come up here in the first place. "I ruined our Valentine's Day, didn't I"

"Of course not." Bakura replied. "After all, it's our Valentine's Day. We can have it whenver we want."

Ryou nodded again. That's right. It was their Valentine's Day. Who said they had to have it right now?

Besides, Ryou noted as he reached up to play with Bakura's hair, this was as good of a way as any to start Valentine's Day. Just having Bakura hold him like this was a good way to start any day.

Here, he was home.

Here, he was safe.

Here, he was loved.

Here, he had someone to wipe away his hundreds of tears.

The End

(A/N: yeah okay, so that that went right into the angst but I think that it's a nice way to finish the fic...now I'm going to go and write a happy go-lucky Valentine's Day fic _nods_ or at least I will try to )


End file.
